A Summers Day
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: When Chad puts his mind to it, he's actually quite good at English, or maybe it's just when he's watching Sonny humming... Channy fluff/One-shot


**A SUMMERS DAY**

**AN: Hello people of earth. I've been in a write-y mood today and when doing some Shakespeare for school (don't let that put you off!) This idea hit me. I don't know if people will like it like my usual stuff, but I thought I'd give it a go. Just try it people :D:D Love to AnimeLovinKiDD ;D Haha, how many members of the Falls is there? I went with 6, there's always a different number so it's hard to count :D Six is like only one more than So Random so it's more even :D It's probably more like fourteen if you counted up every actor who has worn the uniform, but let's just pretend the others were guest stars! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Shakespeare! **

"I don't _care_ if our private tutor is sick! We are not getting taught by _her_." Chad insisted, pointing to Miss Bitterman through the door glass in the door.

Marshall shrugged. "Look Chad I'm _sorry_, but Mr. Allen has broken his _leg_! He's going to be in traction for quite a few weeks and we can't let you kids go without schooling for weeks!"

"I don't care! Get us another teacher! One that _isn't_ crazy." Chad screeched.

"Chad, I'm sorry, but if you have a problem you'll have to take it up with Mr. Condour. Okay, kid?" Marshall asked softly.

"Fine! But I'm calling my lawyer!" Chad yelled.

Sonny swung the door open. "Hey, we've got the extra tables, ready for the drama snobs now." Sonny fake-grinned at the Mackenzie falls posse.

"Enough of that!" Marshall warned. "Now go on in Chad and take your friends in with you." Marshall walked off then, sighing.

"_Chad._"

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Sonny."

Miss Bitterman screeched, signalling the pair into class. "Get into class NOW!"

"Sorry Miss Bitterman." The two chorused. Chad adding a little emphasis to 'Bitter'.

Sonny followed her back in.

Chad turned to his cast. "Let's get this over with." He told them, defeated.

Miss Bitterman looked up as the six entered the room. "How _nice_ of you to join us." She told them sarcastically. "Now I know it's a little cramped, but I _really_ don't care. So just sit down anywhere."

The six stayed by the door.

"NOW!"

The six scrambled for their seats, the Falls cast sitting on the left hand-side of the room, the So Random cast sitting on the right hand-side of the room.

Chad made sure to sit in the middle next to Sonny. "Hey Monroe." He whispered.

"Shh!" Sonny shushed anxiously.

"Talking again Miss Monroe?" Asked a hawk-like Miss Bitterman. "What have I told you about talking in class?"

"But-"

"No buts! Talk again and you'll have detention." Miss Bitterman threatened, returning to her desk and starting to hand out poetry books.

"You see what you did?" Sonny spat, irritated.

Chad smirked.

"Right, we're going to start off this English lesson with Shakespeare."

*_Collective groaning*_

"Who's Shakespeare?" Asks a confused Portlyn and Tawni.

Sonny chuckles. "He was an English poet and play writer."

"Indeed Miss Monroe. A very famous poet and play writer indeed. Who's heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

Everyone raised their hand.

Chad raised an eyebrow at Portlyn, twisting in his chair. "I didn't think you knew anything."

"Chad! I auditioned for Romeo in a play once! Duh." Portlyn told him, flicking her hair.

"Romeo is a dude!" Nico inputted, looking at her with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. Settle down class. Now who's heard of Macbeth?"

Sonny, Zora, Nico, Skyler, Ferguson and Chad raised their hands.

Miss Bitterman gave a twisted smile. "Well that's more than I expected. That was also a play written by Shakespeare. I expect a few of you have done that play at Acting school."

Chad laughed. "Yeah, those of us who could actually _afford_ to go there." The Mackenzie Falls cast laughed, the So Random cast scowled.

"That's enough! I am not getting paid enough for this." Miss Bitterman mumbled under her breath. "Right, now open your poetry books to page 17. We're going to do Shakespeare's poem 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day'." Miss Bitterman gushed at the name.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? More like shall I compare thee to my backside." Skyler joked.

Everyone laughed except Zora.

Tawni sighed, raising her hand. "I'm bored! Can I go now?" She asked hopefully to Miss Bitterman.

"No Tawni. Now who wants to read it?" Miss Bitterman asks, searching the room with a scowl.

No one raised their hands.

"Not even you Zora?" Miss Bitterman asked, towering down over Zora in front of her desk.

"Not even I'm that stupid!" Zora told her, referring to everyone making fun of her for reading it.

Miss Bitterman sighed. "Imbeciles." She muttered under her breath. "_Fine._ I'll read the poem, I'm the only one with a brain in here anyway."

There were a few coughs.

"Zip it!" She yelled. Everyone went quiet. "Right now follow me in your books."

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate._" Miss Bitterman read in a monotone.

"Unlike this poem!" Tawni muttered unenthusiastically.

"_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines. And often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometimes declines, By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed." _

Chad yawned loudly.

"_But thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair ow'st. Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade. When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st, So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day._"

Miss Bitterman sighed dreamily, putting down her book on her desk and seemingly coming out of her trance. "Right you morons, can anyone tell me what this poem is about?"

Grady raised his hand.

"Yes Grady?"

"It's about a dude who likes summer."

"No."

Chastity raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"It's about summer being too short."

"Hmm, let me think ... No!"

Sonny raised her hand.

"Yes Sonny?"

"It's about a girl ... or possibly a boy, _some_ people say that Shakespeare was gay but I'm not entirely sure that-" Sonny told them excitedly, rambling.

Miss Bitterman paled as everyone laughed. "Yes, yes. That's enough of that Miss Monroe."

"Shakespeare was gay! Cool!" Nico enthused, high-fiving Grady.

"Idiots." Miss Bitterman muttered under her breath. "Right, I want you all to do a modern interpretation of this poem."

*GROANS*

"Oh shut up you illiterate lot! Just do the work so I can go home quicker! You have one hour."

Chad looked down at the poem. How on earth could he do a modern interpretation of this ancient thing?

He looked over to Sonny, humming to herself while she scribbled away. She was so cute while she hummed. Stupid humming. Stupid Sonny. Stupid cute.

Chad looked down to the poem again. So he had to translate this poem into the modern world? He could do it. Chad Dylan Cooper could do anything. And maybe Sonny's stupid humming could inspire him a little...

-

(**AN: The little comments at the end are Chad's thoughts, he doesn't write that bit down!)**

Shakespeare:_ Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _

Chad: Shall I compare Sonny to a summers day? 'She _is_ always so sunny like summer...'

Shakespeare:_ Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

Chad: But she is more lovely and more perky (except for when I'm annoying her). 'Haha, ain't that the truth?'

Shakespeare:_ Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

Chad: Sometimes I irritate her and she gets annoyed, like a storm in summer, 'That's because I, Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything! Including making a storm in summer.'

Shakespeare:_ And summer's lease hath all too short a date. _

Chad: And summer is too short compared to how full of life she is. 'So full of life that she drives me nuts!'

Shakespeare:_ Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines. _

Chad: Sometimes her sunny-brightness almost blinds me like the sun. 'Stupid blinding cuteness.'

Shakespeare:_ And often is his gold complexion dimmed; _

Chad: And I often cloud her sunny nature with my stormy one; 'Because it's fun.'

Shakespeare:_ And every fair from fair sometimes declines, _

Chad: One day Sonny may not be as pretty as she is now, 'Eww, getting old is gross.'

Shakespeare:_ By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed._

Chad: She will get older; either by chance or just time. 'And unfortunately I will too *cries*.'

Shakespeare:_ But thy eternal summer shall not fade. _

Chad: But my memories of her cuteness won't fade.'_Unfortunately_... Stupid Cute!'

Shakespeare:_ Nor lose possession of that fair ow'st_

Chad: And she won't lose her inner-beauty 'Stupid nice personality!'

Shakespeare:_ Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade_

Chad: Death won't take her away from me

Shakespeare:_ When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st, _

Chad: Because in this poem and my heart she will live forever, 'If only I had been born a million years ago! Then _I_ could have been famous! Because this is *sings* _brill-iant_!'

Shakespeare:_ So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, _

Chad: So long as there are people on this earth, 

Shakespeare:_ So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

Chad: This poem will live on and therefore so will she. 'Talk about a G.E.N.I.U.S.'

Shakespeare:_ Shall I compare thee to a summers day_

Chad: Therefore I _shall_ compare Sonny to a summers day 'Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper is deep! AWESOME!'

-

Chad stared down at his masterpiece, pleased with himself. Miss Bitterman caught his eye, saw that he was finished and stood up.

"Right I see Mr Cooper has finished, let's here some of them. Portlyn you go first."

Portlyn stood up at the front, looking around the room nervously. "I am like a summers day, but like ... _better_?" Portlyn asked, tilting her head.

Miss Bitterman raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Uh ... Chad said I can't talk without a script!" Portlyn said quickly, sitting back down and slumping in her chair, embarrassed.

Everyone laughed.

"How about you then Miss Hart? Why don't you enlighten us on your version."

Tawni's eyes widened and she kicked Sonny's chair to get her attention, probably signalling for help.

Sonny turned around to pass her paper to Tawni when Miss Bitterman narrowed her eyes at Sonny, Sonny jumped back a bit. "Don't help her Miss Monroe. Right now read _yours_ out Tawni."

Tawni grabbed Grady's piece of paper and stood up. "Shall I compare you to cheese? But you're more creamy and chewy...? Grady what is wrong with you?!" Tawni Hart asked him, hand on her hip.

"Sorry! But I was hungry!" Grady defended, pouting.

"So that's Grady, Tawni and Portlyn with an F already, anyone else prepared to read theirs out?"

Skyler raised his hand.

"Go ahead Skyly." Miss Bitterman motioned with a nod of her head.

"It's Sky-ler." Skyler pronounced the two syllables.

"Do I look both-ered?" Miss Bitterman imitated.

Skyler's eyes narrowed. "You are a hot chick, like summer, because summer is hot-"

Miss Bitterman shrieked, exasperated. "That's another F then-"

"Hey! I wasn't finishe-"

"Well you are now! Now sit down!" Miss Bitterman ordered. "Chastity, what do you have?"

Chastity reddened. "Uhm ... is it something to do with beauty?"

Miss Bitterman heaved a huge sigh. "Zora? Care to show the class how it's done?"

Everyone who hadn't been picked breathed a sigh of relief.

Zora sighed dramatically, muttering 'fools' under her breath. "Basically this poem is about-"

Chad interrupted her. "-a man in love, he compares her to summer because of her bright nature and her seemingly ever-lasting inner-beauty. He knows one day that she will grow old, but he's capturing her beauty in this poem so she can live forever."

Miss Bitterman gave a twisted smile. "Finally! Someone with a brain. Well done Chad!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yo-ow! Chip's actually got a brain!" Nico broke the silence first. All of the So Random gang burst into laughter except Sonny who was looking at Chad with a curious expression.

"Right, now we're going on to the works of Elizabeth Barret's 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways'."

*Louder Groaning*

_That was really impressive Chad – Sonny _

Chad looked down at the note in front of him and smirked.

_Well, I have my moments – CDC_

Sonny stared down at the paper and wrinkled her nose.

_I never knew you were so ... deep :) – Sonny _

_That's because CDC is unpredictable! – CDC_

_Can I read your actual interpretation of the poem? – Sonny _

_NO! – CDC_

_Awh, why not?! – Sonny _

_Because I said so – CDC_

_You can read mine – Sonny _

_I don't wanna read yours! – CDC_

_:( - Sonny _

Chad looked up to see Sonny pulling the same expression as the face on the note.

_Not gonna work this time Sonny – CDC_

_Pweez? – Sonny _

_Pweez? How old are you, seven? – CDC _

_Fine! – Sonny _

_Fine!! – CDC _

_FINE! – Sonny _

_FINNNEEEE! – CDC _

_GOOOODDD! – Sonny _

"Mr Cooper!! Mr Cooper?! Hello? I asked you a question! Hey! Are you two passing notes?!" Miss Bitterman asked incredulously.

Miss Bitterman prowled over to Chad, Chad expertly knocked the note on to the floor. Miss Bitterman looked down on his desk and saw the only piece of paper on there, she picked it up.

Chad realised instantly that it was his poem and snatched it back.

Miss Bitterman gasped. "Mr Cooper, hand that piece of paper to me right now."

Chad paled. "I can't!" Chad held the paper behind his back.

"I see no reason why not! Now hand that to me! No one writes notes in my classroom!"

"I can't! Because ... Sonny wrote on the note that she loves me!"

The whole room went silent, then suddenly the Mackenzie Falls half ruptured in laughter. The So Random side gasped, including Sonny.

"No it _doesn't_!" Sonny defended. "Read it yourself Miss Bitterman! Just show it to her Chad!"

Chad held the paper with the poem on tight in his sweaty palm behind his back. He slowly reached down on the floor and picked up the note that Sonny wrote him. "Here you go." He said as he passed Miss Bitterman the note.

"Mhm." She nodded as she read the note, then frowned. "And what's that other piece of paper behind your back Mr Cooper?"

"Uh..."

*_Bell hoots to signal rehearsals* _

Chad made to stand up but sat back down at the look on Miss Bitterman's face.

"Leave your poems on your desks, class dismissed except Chad."

The rest of the class got up in a haste, leaving the room.

"So what was that behind your back Mr Cooper?"

Chad coughed. "Ahem, it was my poem ... I didn't want anyone else in the class to read it. They'd make fun of me."

Miss Bitterman looked at him for a few moments. "Can I read it?"

Chad reluctantly handed it over, unscrunching it.

Miss Bitterman took it in her hand. "Now you better go to rehearsals Mr Cooper, can't have you being late for your precious show now can we?"

Chad shook his head. "No Ma'am." He gathered up his stuff and practically ran from the room.

*

"I think we should do another Granny Slam, or instead of Scotland's next top model, we could do Iceland's and come out in Eskimo's suits or something!" Sonny enthused, going over sketch ideas with her friends in the prop house two hours later.

Miss Bitterman entered cautiously, looking around the room suspiciously in case anything jumped out on her. "Erm ... Miss Monroe, could I have a word?"

Sonny frowned, jumping up from the couch while Nico and Grady made 'Ommmvvv' noises.

As soon as they'd reached the corridor, Miss Bitterman relaxed a little. "Sonny, normally I'm not one to fraternize with children ... but seeing as you got me and my Marshy together ... I think you should read this."

Miss Bitterman thrusted the piece of paper towards Sonny, Sonny took it and Miss Bitterman spun on her heal, walking away.

Sonny uncrumpled the paper and started down at it.

-

_Shall I compare Sonny to a summers day? _

_But she is more lovely and more perky (except for when I'm annoying her)._

_Sometimes I irritate her and she gets annoyed, like a storm in summer, _

_And summer is too short compared to how full of life she is. _

_Sometimes her sunny-brightness almost blinds me like the sun._

_And I often cloud her sunny nature with my stormy one;_

_One day Sonny may not be as pretty as she is now, _

_She will get older; either by chance or just time. _

_But my memories of her cuteness won't fade. _

_And she won't lose her inner-beauty _

_Death won't take her away from me _

_Because in this poem and in my heart she will live forever, _

_So long as there are people on this earth, _

_This poem will live on and therefore so will she. _

_Therefore I __shall__ compare Sonny to a summers day_

_-_

Sonny stared at the poem again, in shock. Was this poem about _her_? Well it definitely did say 'Sonny'. Who was it from? Sonny thought of everyone in Miss Bitterman's class. It wasn't Grady, his was about cheese, wasn't Skyler's, his was about hot chicks ... who else could it be?

"Hey Monroe." Came a cocky voice. "Enjoy our note-sending in class today?"

Sonny spun around, the poem in her hand.

Chad's eyes widened as he saw the note, swallowing.

Sonny had the sudden relisation. Chad had wrote it and that's why he refused to show it her in class.

"Chad, did you write this...? For _me_?" Sonny asked softly, staring at him with big brown eyes.

"I-I ... I didn't write it for you!! PSH! Heh, I just wrote it about _you_." Chad seemed to register his words. "Darn it!"

Sonny giggled. "You know what Chad? I think this is the _sweetest_ thing anyone has ever done for me." Sonny told him gently, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

Chad Dylan Cooper was for once in his life ... speechless.

**AN: I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I know that the poem was meant to be a sonnet, but Chad isn't exactly an amazing genius so he wouldn't know that. I mainly did the comparison because of the relationship between the summer and the sun (or Sonny). **

**Thoughts please? **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
